


Cuore in gabbia

by GiuliawiththeJ



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Reunion Fic, Romance, Slow Burn, perchè tutti amiamo i momenti Serquel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuliawiththeJ/pseuds/GiuliawiththeJ
Summary: Cosa sarebbe accaduto se Raquel non fosse passata dalla parte del Professore, ma avesse deciso di allontanarsi da tutto e cercare lavoro come guardia carceraria al Penitenziario di Santa Cruz? E se otto mesi dopo la fine del colpo lui fosse stato preso, riportato in Spagna e condannato a 50 anni di reclusione in quella stessa prigione?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Un piano perfetto

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao :) Ho deciso di postare anche la versione in italiano della mia fic "Prisoner of the heart", perchè ho notato che non ce ne sono molte nella nostra lingua. Questa è la prima volta che ne scrivo una, ho dedicato molte ore a questo primo capitolo e spero vi piaccia!
> 
> Qualche piccola precisazione: essendo un AU, Raquel e Alicia sono amiche in questa storia, mentre Prieto e Suárez non hanno mai preso parte alle indagini. Ci tengo anche a dire che alcune frasi potranno risultare un po' volgari, ma essendo la storia ambientata in una prigione rende il tutto più realistico. Cercherò comunque di limitarne l'utilizzo. Inoltre alcuni fatti sono vagamente ispirati alla serie Vis a Vis.

Un piano perfetto - così l’aveva definito più di una volta. L’aveva pensato esaminando le piante dell’edificio, prendendo nota di ogni entrata, telecamera, dispositivo di sicurezza. L’aveva pensato di nuovo stilando i file di ogni dipendente, trascrivendo ordinatamente ognuno dei loro nomi, i loro orari di lavoro, le loro abitudini. Sapeva che gli orari di maggior affluenza ai controlli all’ingresso erano tra 8:00 e le 9:30 e tra le 16:30 e le 18:00 e che nel mentre José, l’addetto alla sicurezza, postava immagini photoshoppate su Tinder, alla ricerca dell'anima gemella; sapeva che Cintia, la brunetta sulla trentina che lavorava alla reception, beveva il terzo caffè della giornata verso le 11:45, il che la portava a lasciare la sua postazione per usare il bagno entro venti minuti; sapeva che, all'ora di pranzo, il direttore Arturo Román chiedeva alla sua segretaria di portargli un panino al tacchino il martedì e il giovedì, uno a formaggio il lunedì e il mercoledì e un'insalata il venerdì, ma che in tutti e tre i casi lei usciva dal suo ufficio mezz’ora dopo sistemandosi la camicetta.  
Se ci fosse stata anche solo una mattonella crepata all’interno della Zecca di Stato spagnola, lui l'avrebbe saputo.

Un piano perfetto - l'aveva pensato schedando i poliziotti che con più probabilità sarebbero stati coinvolti nel caso, uno a uno, studiando le loro tattiche, i protocolli, i casi precedenti. Secondo le sue previsioni, a rappresentare i servizi segreti sarebbe stato il generale Castillo: uomo capace, risoluto, con oltre 20 anni di servizio ed esperienza. Poi ci sarebbe stato Ángel Rubio, vice ispettore locale con un discreto numero di successi lavorativi, merito soprattutto del suo infallibile intuito; il suo punto debole? Raquel Murillo, ispettrice e mediatrice, nonchè la cotta più o meno segreta di Rubio dai tempi dell'accademia di polizia - non a torto, aveva dovuto ammettere sfogliando il suo file: curriculum impeccabile, doti investigative di un certo rilievo e alquanto attraente a giudicare dalla fotografia allegata. Sarebbe stata lei a dirigere le indagini, ne era più che certo.

Un piano perfetto - l’aveva pensato anche reclutando i delinquenti che l'avrebbero aiutato in questa sua impresa. Aveva scelto tra gli hackers più in gamba, le menti più sveglie, i rapinatori più abili, ma soprattutto aveva cercato tra chi non aveva niente da perdere. E si sà che quando una persona non ha niente da perdere è disposta a rischiare qualunque cosa. Doveva essere un piano perfetto - l'aveva ripetuto mille volte in quell'aula di Toledo, guardando negli occhi i suoi compagni, deciso a far credere loro in quel piano tanto quanto ci credeva lui. L'aveva ripetuto a Tokyo, la più impulsiva, quella che con più probabilità avrebbe rischiato di farsi prendere dalle emozioni e mandare tutto a puttane. L'aveva ripetuto anche a Berlino, quello che più di tutti sottovalutava l'importanza della pianificazione nel dettaglio. Voleva che loro, tutti loro, capissero che la sua non era presunzione. No, quello era davvero il piano perfetto: 9 criminali, 2400 milioni di euro stampati in 10 giorni, 64 ostaggi riconsegnati sani e salvi alla fine del colpo. Nessun furto vero e proprio, nessun morto, nessun ferito. La piazza invasa dalla tv nazionale, la polizia incapace di risolvere il caso, l'intera Spagna col fiato sospeso. La più grande rapina della storia.  
Se fosse andato tutto secondo i suoi piani, non avrebbero mai più dovuto preoccuparsi nè dei soldi nè di qualunque altra cosa per il resto della loro vita.

Ciò che non aveva previsto, è che sarebbe stato proprio lui il primo a mettere a rischio l'intera operazione. Se solo quel giorno si fosse soffermato un attimo in più sulla foto dell'ispettrice Murillo, allora avrebbe capito. Allora non si sarebbe avvicinato a lei, non le avrebbe parlato quella sera all'Hanoi. Avrebbe trovato un altro modo di raccogliere informazioni: microspie, microfoni, telecamere. Invece, aveva chiuso la sua cartella ed era andato a dormire.  
Pochi mesi dopo lei era entrata nella sua vita, l'aveva messa sottosopra e, per la prima volta, il suo piano non sembrava così perfetto. Non sembrava perfetto quando le baciava le labbra e desiderava di non fare altro per il resto della vita e neanche quando facendo l'amore con lei il mondo intero passava in secondo piano. Non sembrava un piano perfetto quando il pensiero di abbandonarla e passare il resto della sua esistenza senza poterla stringere di nuovo tra le braccia gli ritorceva le viscere.  
Poi un giorno, lei aveva scoperto la sua vera identità e se ne era andata. Non l'aveva denunciato o consegnato, no: aveva lasciato il caso, preso sua madre, sua figlia ed era andata via, come a voler cancellare tutto ciò che era stato. Gli aveva detto di non cercarla più e lui non lo fece. Forse per rispetto nei suoi confronti, forse per paura, forse perchè si era reso conto che se non si fosse concentrato sul colpo, avrebbe causato la rovina dei suoi compagni, oltre che la propria. Forse era stato meglio così, forse quello poteva ancora essere un piano perfetto. Forse...

*****

"Sergio Marquina. Sotto accusa per costituzione di associazione a delinquere, invasione di edificio pubblico, sequestro di persona, possesso di armi clandestine, fabbricazione illecita di banconote, riciclaggio e impiego di denaro di provenienza illecita. La giura condanna l'imputato a 51 anni e 6 mesi di reclusione. Nessuna riduzione della pena viene applicata, in quanto l'imputato si rifiuta di collaborare con le forze dell'ordine riguardo alla localizzazione dei complici, al momento ancora latitanti."

Le parole del giudice gli risuonavano nella testa. Erano passati otto mesi dal colpo che li aveva resi milionari, da quando lui e suo fratello Andrés, alias Berlino, si erano rifugiati nel sud est asiatico; solo una settimana da quando suo fratello era morto e lui era stato arrestato. Ed ora eccolo lì, ammanettato, su un furgoncino adibito al trasporto dei detenuti diretto al penitenziario di Santa Cruz.

*****

Una donna dai capelli rossi lo attendeva dietro a un bancone, nella sala d'ingresso del penitenziario.

"Nome?", chiese con gli occhi fissi sulla lista che stava consultando.

"Sergio Marquina."

La donna alzò lo sguardo e lo squadrò da capo a piedi. Un'espressione divertita si distese sul suo volto, mentre portava una mano alle labbra per afferrare il bastoncino del lecca-lecca che teneva in bocca.

"Ma guarda, la nostra nuova celebrità. Quale onore." Piegò la testa come in segno di rispetto. Era ovviamente un modo per prendersi gioco di lui, pensò Sergio, così non rispose.

L'agente A. Sierra, così diceva il cartellino che portava appuntato alla divisa, si sporse per poggiare sul bancone una vaschetta di plastica vuota, etichettata con il suo nome.

"Tutti gli oggetti personali vanno depositati qui, potrai riaverli una volta scontata la condanna. Cellulare, portafoglio, orologio, qualunque altra cosa tu abbia in tasca."

Lentamente, Sergio depositò i propri averi nella vaschetta di plastica. Intanto una seconda vaschetta era stata appoggiata accanto alla prima sul bancone. Presto Sergio scoprì che l'ammasso di stoffa arancione al suo interno non era altro che la sua nuova divisa. Quattro divise per la precisione: due da usare durante il giorno, una per la notte e una sportiva. C'era anche della biancheria intima, un set di lenzuola e una busta trasparente contenente gli accessori per l'igiene personale.

La rossa tornò a guardare nella sua direzione con un sorriso beffardo. "Per quanto amerei chiedere all'uomo che ha tenuto in scacco la polizia spagnola per ben otto mesi di spogliarsi e divaricare le gambe, temo che la politica del carcere richieda che sia un uomo a perquisirti."

Sergio si sentì arrossire, non sapendo come replicare. Maledizione. Come sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere in prigione se non era neanche in grado di rispondere alle provocazioni da parte di una donna? Beh, in sua difesa, c'era una donna le cui provocazioni sapeva gestire più che dignitosamente. Con lei era tutto così semplice, così naturale ed era tutto merito suo. Merito della luce nei suoi occhi, del suo sorriso, dei suoi baci. Scosse il capo. Doveva smettere di pensare a lei. Lei non era lì e non ci sarebbe mai stata.

Fu scortato nella stanza accanto, dove erano già presenti altri due detenuti. L'agente di polizia, un uomo questa volta, chiese loro di spogliarsi. Sergio obbedì titubante e rimase in silenzio aspettando il proprio turno per essere perquisito, cercando di coprirsi le parti intime con le mani. Sentiva le guance rosse di rabbia e di vergogna.  
Una volta indossata la divisa del carcere e recuperato il resto delle loro cose, i tre furono scortati attraverso una serie di corridoi che, pensò Sergio, dovevano portare alle celle. Durante il tragitto, approfittò della sua posizione in fondo alla fila per studiare gli uomini che camminavano davanti a lui. Il primo era alto, slanciato, con i capelli color biondo cenere; non lasciava trasparire una muscolatura particolarmente sviluppata e, al vederlo parlare, Sergio aveva notato una dentatura decisamente rovinata. Probabile che fosse dentro per droga. Il secondo era decisamente più inquietante: poco più basso di Sergio, ma con tanti muscoli da essere largo il doppio; portava i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle, una folta barba scura gli copriva le guance mentre la sua spalla sinistra era occupata dal tatuaggio di un teschio e, piuttosto che parole, sembrava emettere grugniti. Sergio annotò mentalmente di tenersi il più possibile alla larga da quel tipo.

"Hey, Murillo! Ho una sorpresa per te!". La voce del poliziotto in testa alla fila lo scosse bruscamente dai suoi pensieri.

Aveva sentito male, non c'era altra spiegazione. Era talmente ossessionato da lei che sentiva il suo nome ovunque, per non parlare della sua voce: in questi otto mesi avrebbe giurato di aver sentito la sua voce almeno una volta al giorno per la strada o al mercato o mentre pranzava al suo ristorante preferito o persino nel silenzio della sua stanza. Questa volta però la vide. La vide uscire da quella che sembrava una sala di videosorveglianza, con indosso la stessa divisa nera degli agenti che aveva incrociato fino a quel momento. Che ora avesse anche le allucinazioni? Stava forse impazzendo? Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte. Lei era ancora lì. Le sbattè di nuovo. Nulla. Stava camminando verso di loro.

"Ciao Suárez!", salutò il collega con un sorriso.

Gli occhi di lei passarono in rassegna i nuovi detenuti, fino a fermarsi su di lui. Il sorriso le si gelò in viso.

"Tu hai lavorato alla rapina alla Zecca, no? Beh, guarda un po' chi ti ho portato.", Suárez indicò nella sua direzione. "Questo figlio di puttana è stato catturato in Germania la settimana scorsa e...".

Sergio non riuscì ad assimilare una singola parola di ciò che Suárez stava dicendo. Il suo sguardo era fisso in quello di Raquel, che lo fissava a sua volta con un'espressione che lui non riusciva a decifrare. Era arrabbiata? Era soddisfatta di vederlo dietro le sbarre? Stava per avere un crollo emotivo? Stava per prenderlo a schiaffi? Ma soprattutto, sarebbe scappata di nuovo? Non lo sapeva. Dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità, la vide distogliere lo sguardo e scuotere la testa, come a voler far scivolare via i pensieri.

Spostò l'attenzione verso il collega. "Ehm...scusami, dicevi?"

"Dicevo che ti lascio la soddisfazione di accompagnarlo in cella. Non posso immaginare come sia trovartelo qui dopo tutti questi mesi.", rispose. Aveva un'aria soddisfatta, quasi come si aspettasse un ringraziamento da parte sua.

Raquel afferrò il portablocco che Suárez le stava porgendo. "No...non puoi proprio immaginare."

Seguirono Raquel in fondo al corridoio, per scoprire che questo si apriva in una grande stanza su cui si affacciavano diverse porte e sboccavano ulteriori corridoi. La stanza era divisa in due da una grata di metallo che arrivava al soffitto. Dal lato in cui si trovavano c'era una postazione di controllo dove due agenti erano intenti a bere caffè e discutere della partita Real Madrid-Barcellona della sera prima, mentre un detenuto imboccava il corridoio sulla sinistra indicato con una freccia e la scritta "Sala visite", accompagnato da un terzo agente. Oltrepassarono la grata e si trovarono in un groviglio di corridoi e scale. Raquel li accompagnò per un breve tour del carcere, indicando loro la mensa, i bagni, il giardino, la lavanderia e l'infermeria. Durante questo lasso di tempo, Sergio non potè smettere di guardarla e pensare che era ancora più bella di quanto la ricordasse.  
Per ultimo, Raquel si fermò di fronte a ciò che assomigliava allo sportello di un ufficio, con tanto di vetrata di sicurezza.

"E questo è lo spaccio.", spiegò. "In base ai lavori che svolgerete vi verrà accreditato del denaro da spendere qui. Potete comprare gomme da masticare, sigarette, ciabatte per la doccia e tutto ciò che leggete sul catalogo.", indicò una lista attaccata al muro con del nastro adesivo. "Domande?"

Sergio aveva moltissime domande - sfortunatamente nessuna riguardante i turni in mensa o i gusti delle caramelle in vendita allo spaccio, così restò in silenzio.  
Non ricevendo risposta, Raquel riprese a camminare in direzione delle celle. Salirono una rampa di scale, girarono a destra, poi a sinistra, fino ad arrivare in un corridoio sulle cui pareti erano dipinti dei numeri arancioni a caratteri cubitali. Raquel si fermò circa a metà e, dopo aver consultato di nuovo la lista detenuti, indicò la cella alla sua sinistra.

"Vargas e González, cella numero 134. Marquina, con me."

Sergio deglutì a fatica quando realizzò che stavano per rimanere soli. Quella era l'occasione giusta per parlarle. Accelerò il passo quando vide che lei stava già procedendo speditamente lungo il corridoio.

Tentò di attirare la sua attenzione. "Raquel..."

Lei lo ignorò.

"Raquel, io...", cominciò con voce lievemente affannata, causata dallo sforzo di stare al passo con lei.

"Sono l'agente Murillo per te."

Il suo tono di voce era tagliente, ma pacato. Sergio la conosceva troppo bene per non accorgersi che stava impiegando fino all'ultima delle sue forze per controllarsi.

Dopo circa un minuto, lei si fermò di nuovo. "Marquina, cella numero 205."

Sergio si fermò di fronte a lei e la osservò in viso, cercando le parole adatte, mentre lei insisteva nel fissare un punto indistinto alle sue spalle.

Prese un respiro profondo e tentò ancora. "Raquel, ti prego...voglio solo parlare."

Lei spostò finalmente lo sguardo su di lui. La scintilla nei suoi occhi fece quasi rimpiangere a Sergio di aver aver aperto bocca.

"Non c'è niente di cui parlare. Ciò che dovevo dirti te l'ho detto otto mesi fa."

Fece una pausa e Sergio sapeva che si stava sforzando di misurare le parole. Poi continuò. "Ora, non so come tu sia finito qui e quali strane idee tu ti sia messo in testa, se questo faccia parte di uno dei tuoi piani contorti o sia solo uno scherzo del destino, ma sappi che ho intenzione di chiedere un trasferimento domani stesso. E fino a quando non lo otterrò, tu qui sei un detenuto e io il tuo agente carcerario. Niente di più, niente di meno."

Sergio sentì improvvisamente il bisogno di vomitare. Sapeva che lei non voleva più avere niente a che fare con lui - glielo aveva detto chiaro e tondo l'ultima volta che lo avevo visto, ammanettato nella casa di Toledo. Tuttavia, una minuscola, remota parte di lui aveva sperato, anche solo per un secondo, che potessero essere di nuovo felici, insieme.

"Mi sono spiegata?"

Lui annuì.

"Sergio Marquina, cella numero 205.", ripetè lei. Rimase con lo guardo fisso in quello di lui per alcuni secondi prima di voltarsi e andarsene.

In quell'esatto momento, in piedi davanti alla sua cella, guardando Raquel allontanarsi lungo il corridoio del penitenziario di Santa Cruz, gli fu chiara una cosa: quel piano era stato tutto tranne che perfetto.


	2. Come osi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensavo sarebbe stato più facile descrivere le emozioni di Raquel, invece si è dimostrato particolarmente complesso e ha richiesto più tempo del previsto, mi scuso per l'attesa! In ogni caso ecco qui il secondo capitolo, spero vi piaccia! :)

Raquel non riusciva a prendere sonno quella notte - non che fosse una novità, anzi. Da mesi ormai faticava a dormire perchè i suoi pensieri erano sempre deviati su di lui. Di giorno era più facile tenere la mente sotto controllo: c'era Paula a distrarla e a farla ridere e quando lei era a scuola c'era sua madre. La condizione di Marivì stava peggiorando in fretta e necessitava di attenzione costante, tanto che aveva deciso di assumere una persona che la assistesse mentre lei non c'era. Non era entusiasta all'idea - avrebbe preferito occuparsi personalmente della madre - ma passava la maggior parte della giornata a lavoro, doveva accompagnare Paula a scuola e andarla a prendere, oltre a portarla a lezione di danza tre volte a settimana. Quando possibile tornava a casa durante la pausa in modo da pranzare con Marivì, ma per forza di cose passava almeno dieci ore al giorno fuori e non poteva vivere nella preoccupazione costante che la madre si fosse fatta male o avesse lasciato il gas acceso. Allo stesso tempo, quando non lavorava cercava di compensare i sensi di colpa sedendosi con lei a fare lunghe chiacchierate davanti a una tazza di caffè o coinvolgeva lei e Paula in delle piccole gite in modo che anche la figlia potessero godere il più possibile dei suoi momenti di lucidità. Insomma, le sue giornate erano talmente piene che non c'era spazio per lui tra i suoi pensieri.  
Di notte invece, quando sua madre e sua figlia dormivano e lei si ritrovava sola nella sua stanza, la sua mente si svuotava di tutto ciò che l'aveva occupata durante il giorno e la faccia di lui vi si faceva largo prepotentemente. All'inizio aveva provato a distrarsi guardando i suoi film preferiti in TV, a leggere un libro, a fare un bagno caldo prima di dormire, aveva provato a iscriversi in palestra e ad andarci regolarmente fino a non sentire più i muscoli che aveva in corpo, ma non importava quanto si fosse stancata durante la giornata o quanto tentasse disperatamente di non pensare a lui: ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi lui era lì. Ed era estenuante. Per un periodo aveva trovato conforto nel dormire abbracciata al cuscino, con una gamba piegata su di esso come aveva fatto con il corpo di Sergio l'ultima volta che avevano dormito insieme, in quello stesso letto. Immaginava che il cuscino fosse il suo petto, mentre vi immergeva il viso cercando di ricordare il suo odore. Si chiedeva in quale parte del mondo fosse, se un giorno sarebbe tornato da lei nonostante gli avesse detto di non farlo. Fino a che una mattina si era guardata allo specchio e si era soffermata sul proprio viso stanco, sugli occhi gonfi e le occhiaie frutto dell'ennesima notte insonne e aveva detto basta. Era arrivato il momento di smettere di piangere e riprendere in mano la sua vita. Aveva riposto quel cuscino sul ripiano alto dell'armadio e si era fatta prescrivere delle pillole per dormire, nonostante fosse sempre stata contraria a questo tipo di farmaci. Da circa tre mesi ormai conduceva una vita normale, aveva smesso di piangere e riusciva a dormire fino a cinque ore notte - non l'ideale, certo, ma era un enorme miglioramento per lei.

Quella sera, però, stava andando diversamente. Raquel ripassava mentalmente gli eventi di quella giornata, ancora e ancora, mentre si rigirava tra le lenzuola. Non stava piangendo - era arrabbiata. Come osava tornare nella sua vita in questo modo, dopo tutti gli sforzi che lei aveva fatto e continuava a fare per dimenticarlo? Pensava davvero che lei sarebbe rimasta lì a struggersi per lui e che al vederlo tornare l'avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte? E' vero che per moltissimo tempo l'aveva pensato, aveva sperato di vederlo apparire davanti a sè, aveva immaginato come sarebbe stato sentire nuovamente le sue labbra su di lei, ma ora non più. Ora si stava finalmente rialzando, stava lentamente ricominciando a vivere la sua vita. Proprio nel momento in cui credeva di aver superato il dolore che per mesi l'aveva tormentata , lui era tornato. Avrebbe dovuto vederlo tutti giorni e fingere che non le importasse nulla, mentre lentamente ricadeva nel baratro da cui aveva disperatamente cercato di uscire. Lui non aveva alcun diritto di farle questo.   
Tirò un sospiro mentre si girava sul fianco e allungava una mano verso il telefono. Le 3:08. _Fantastico_. Sarebbe dovuta essere in servizio in cinque ore e il suo cervello non ne voleva sapere di spegnersi. Decise di scendere in cucina a prepararsi una camomilla. Si avvolse nella vestaglia e scese le scale nel modo più silenzioso possibile.   
Al primo sorso, una piacevole sensazione di calore le invase lo stomaco per poi irradiarsi al resto del corpo. Stringeva le mani attorno alla tazza tiepida, tenuta all'altezza delle labbra mentre beveva a piccoli sorsi. Gli occhi chiusi mentre inspirava l'aroma che si alzava dall'infuso, cercando di riorganizzare la mente. Era ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri quando dei passi provenienti dalle scale la costrinsero ad aprire gli occhi. 

"Tesoro, che cosa fai in piedi a quest'ora?" Sua madre entrò in cucina, sembrava lucida.

Raquel la guardò con apprensione. " _Mamá_ , ti senti bene? Dovresti essere a letto." 

"Mi sono alzata e ho visto che la porta della tua camera era aperta.", spiegò lei andando a sedersi a fianco alla figlia. "Tu piuttosto, che cosa succede?"

Era incredibile come neanche la malattia avesse potuto influire sulla capacità della madre di leggere le sue emozioni. Per quanto le dispiacesse, però, non poteva dirle la verità perchè avrebbe significato dirle che Sergio era un criminale. Così decise di raccontarne solo una parte.

"Stavo pensando a Sergio.", confessò stringendosi nelle spalle. "Salvador, mamma.", aggiunse notando l'espressione confusa di sua madre. Aveva cercato più volte di convincerla che il nome di lui era sempre stato Sergio, ma si confondeva spesso.

Marivì annuì. "Ah certo, Sergio. La mia memoria fa un po' i capricci." Sorrise al ricordo di lui che le affiorava in testa. "L'hai più sentito?"

Raquel esitò, poi scosse la testa. 

Marivì prese il viso della figlia tra le mani e le sorrise dolcemente. "Tesoro mio, basta con tutte queste preoccupazioni. Se ti manca, e lo so che ti manca, perchè non vi date un'altra possibilità?"

"Perchè mi ha ferito.", rispose lei abbassando lo sguardo. "E sono stanca di soffrire a causa degli uomini."

"Piccola mia, anche alle brave persone capita di sbagliare, dopo però se ne pentono. E' questa la differenza. Sergio è un brav'uomo, Raquel. Non è Alberto." Marivì fece una pausa come a cercare di raccogliere i pensieri, poi continuò: "Ti ricordi quando da bambina hai ricevuto dei pattini per Natale? Sei caduta decine e decine di volte, eri piena di lividi ed eri talmente arrabbiata da gettarli nella spazzatura."

Raquel rise a quel ricordo. "La mattina dopo andai a recuperarli e in uno era finita una buccia di banana, è stato disgustoso."

"Direi proprio di sì." Marivì rise di gusto. Poi tornò seria e strinse le mani della figlia. "Il punto è che nel giro di due giorni scorrazzavi per casa e fu una guerra farteli togliere prima di dormire. Eri così felice e fiera di avercela fatta. Quella è la mia Raquel. Se ami davvero quest'uomo vai e riprenditelo come sei andata a riprendere quei pattini e sii felice. _Mi hija_ , la vita è troppo breve per avere rimpianti."

Raquel asciugò la lacrima che le correva lungo la guancia. "Grazie, _mamá_."

Marivì le sorrise. "Direi che è ora per tutte e due di tornare a letto, è molto tardi." Si diresse verso le scale, ma non prima di aver posato un bacio affettuoso sulla fronte della figlia.

Raquel si infilò nel letto ripensando alle parole della madre. Avrebbe voluto rifletterci più a lungo, ma un po' perchè più tranquilla dopo quella conversazione, un po' per effetto della camomilla, finalmente si addormentò.

*****

La mattina seguente, Raquel arrivò a lavoro con qualche minuto di ritardo. Paula avrebbe avuto il test di matematica quel giorno e si era categoricamente rifiutata di andare a scuola - ci erano voluti dieci minuti buoni e la promessa di andare a prendere un gelato nel pomeriggio per convincerla a salire in macchina. Di solito non era così accondiscendente, ma con tre ore e mezza di sonno alle spalle la negoziazione le era parsa l'idea migliore. Sì cambiò in fretta e si diresse alla sua postazione. Oggi era di nuovo in turno nella sala monitor, insieme ad Alicia che, per fortuna, non era una persona troppo precisa e le avrebbe fatto passare il fatto di essere in ritardo.

"Raquel, ma che ti è successo?", chiese Alicia, non appena Raquel varcò la porta. Ciò che invece non le avrebbe fatto passare erano le borse che aveva sotto gli occhi. "Aspetta, fammi indovinare. Suárez non ti ha fatto dormire, uhm?"

Raquel alzò gli occhi al cielo. Avrebbe preferito una ramanzina sulla puntualità.

"Quante volte te lo devo dire? Io e Suárez siamo solo amici.", rispose sedendosi accanto a lei davanti ai monitor.

"Lui non sembra pensarla allo stesso modo. Sareste una bella coppia, già mi ci vedo al vostro matrimonio.", ridacchiò Alicia. 

Alzò nuovamente gli occhi al cielo. Alicia era una buona amica, ma era il tipo donna che non aveva nè marito nè figli e a cui piaceva bere e spettegolare.

"Parlando di uomini, hai visto chi è entrato ieri?"

_Ti prego, non lui._ Pensò Raquel.

"Sergio Marquina!"

_Appunto._

"Non ti dico essermelo trovato davanti! E' ancora più sexy che nella foto segnaletica, il che è tutto dire. Ma mi ha sorpreso, sai? Per essere a capo di un'operazione così geniale me lo aspettavo spavaldo e autoritario, invece è arrossito alle mie battute. Mi chiedo come possa essere a letto..."

Raquel non potè evitare di sentirsi infastidita da quest'ultima affermazione. "Ti rendi conto che stai parlando di un detenuto?"

Alicia fece spallucce. "Che ci vuoi fare, lo sai che mi piacciono i ragazzacci!"

Dopo aver sentito qualche altro commento su Sergio da parte dell'amica, Raquel decise che era arrivata l'ora di una dose di caffeina.

"Vado a prendere un caffè, non sono riuscita a berlo stamattina. Ne vuoi uno?"

Alicia annuì. "Sì, grazie".

Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Raquel emise un sospiro. L'ultima cosa di cui aveva voglia era sentire parlare di lui, almeno fino a quando avesse deciso come comportarsi. Dopo la conversazione della sera prima con Marivì non aveva ancora avuto modo di riflettere sul da farsi e non era totalmente convinta che sua madre avesse ragione. Lui si era avvicinato a lei con l'intenzione di estorcerle informazioni e ci era riuscito. Era stata una mossa studiata, il portarla a fidarsi di lui faceva tutto parte del suo piano. Eppure quei giorni che avevano trascorso insieme erano stati, per lei, i più belli dopo tanti anni. Possibile che lui avesse finto tutto il tempo? Ripensò a quando l'aveva sottoposto alla macchina della verità e a come aveva più volte affermato di amarla. Era solo bravo a mentire o c'era qualcosa di vero? Non era mai stata così confusa. L'unica maniera di scoprire la verità sarebbe stato parlarne con lui, ma non voleva fargli credere di avere un così forte ascendente su di lei.

Raggiunse la cucina riservata ai dipendenti e preparò due tazze di caffè. Invece che tornare immediatamente alla sua postazione, si sedette e cominciò a sfogliare il quotidiano che c'era sul tavolo, mentre girava il proprio caffè per far sciogliere lo zucchero. Sentiva la necessità di restare cinque minuti da sola prima che le sue orecchie tornassero ad essere bombardate dalle chiacchiere di Alicia. Aveva sfogliato giusto qualche pagina quando si trovò davanti ad un articolo intitolato "Rapina alla Zecca. Telefonata porta gli inquirenti sulle tracce dei fuggitivi.". Aggrottò la fronte e cominciò a leggere.

_Dopo l'arresto di Sergio Marquina, alias Il Professore, capo della banda che l'ottobre scorso ha portato a termine un colpo da 984 milioni di euro alla Zecca di Stato, le autorità continuano a dare la caccia agli altri membri, che al momento sembrano essersi volatilizzati nel nulla insieme ad una degli ostaggi, Mónica Gaztambide. Ricordiamo che tre dei nove membri della banda criminale sono attualmente deceduti, l'ultimo solo settimana scorsa. Andrés de Fonollosa, infatti, soffriva da tempo di una malattia degenerativa ed è morto la notte tra il 15 e il 16 giugno in un ospedale di Amburgo, dove pare si trovasse per riceve le cure di un noto medico tedesco. Tra i ricercati, invece, Silene Oliveira e Aníbal Cortés, mentre restano ancora sconosciute le identità degli altri tre rapinatori. A questo proposito, delle indiscrezioni hanno rivelato che nelle ultime ore le autorità avrebbero ricevuto una chiamata con cui un testimone ha dichiarato di aver visto Il Professore i primi di novembre nei pressi di Casablanca, in Marocco. L'uomo sostiene di aver affittato una casa a Marquina e a sua moglie per alcuni giorni. Per il momento non si hanno notizie riguardanti l'identità della donna._

L'articolo proseguiva parlando di come questa potesse essere una svolta decisiva per le indagini e di dove, secondo il giornalista, potevano essersi nascosti gli altri membri della banda. Raquel posò il giornale sul tavolo incapace di reagire, mentre le parole _a Marquina e a sua moglie_ echeggiavano nella sua mente. Rilesse la frase un paio di volte per essere sicura di aver letto bene. Era giusto. _Sua moglie_. Afferrò il giornale e si alzò di scatto. Doveva sapere che cosa volesse dire quella frase, anche a costo di fare la figura della stupida. In un attimo attraversò il corridoio, oltrepassò la grata e si diresse verso la cella numero 205. Sentiva il fuoco scorrerle nelle vene.

"Tu, fuori. Devo parlare con Marquina.", disse senza tanti complimenti all'uomo che stava seduto al tavolino della cella. Vedendo esitazioni da parte di quest'ultimo aggiunse: "Veloce, se non vuoi passare la notte in isolamento."

Se prima Sergio era sdraiato su uno dei due letti a castello fissando il vuoto, quando sentì la voce di lei si mise a sedere di scatto e per un soffio non picchiò la testa contro il letto di sopra. Si alzò in piedi.

"Ehm...ciao?", disse lui impacciatamente una volta che furono soli. Con una mano si sistemò gli occhiali.

Raquel lo interruppe sul nascere. "Risparmiatelo, Sergio. Che diavolo significa questo?!" Sbattè il giornale sul tavolo alla pagina dell'articolo. 

Sergio alzò un sopracciglio, confuso. Raccolse il giornale e cominciò a leggere. Man mano che leggeva la sua espressione si faceva sempre più preoccupata, mentre Raquel percorreva la cella a grandi passi.

Sergio si sedette e si passò una mano tra i capelli. "Merda. Devo trovare il modo di avvertire gli altri, se la polizia riesce a..."

Raquel si fermò bruscamente. "Fossi in te mi preoccuperei di qualcos'altro prima.", disse sporgendosi verso di lui, le mani appoggiate al lato opposto del tavolo. "Ad esempio che dice tua moglie del fatto che ti sei scopato una poliziotta?!"

La comprensione si fece largo sul volto di Sergio. "Ah...quello. Non è vero."

"Scusami?" Raquel non capiva. Che cosa non era vero?

"Non è vero.", ripetè con calma. "La donna di cui si parla è Nairobi. Abbiamo finto di essere una coppia per affittare un alloggio a Casablanca dove abbiamo passato tre giorni in attesa della nave che ci avrebbe portato oltreoceano."

Raquel lo guardò stupita, ma non disse una parola aspettando che continuasse.

"Erano passate due settimane dal colpo, durante le quali avevamo creato false piste e pagato delle persone per denunciare di averci visto in Stati di cui avremmo potuto facilmente oltrepassare la frontiera come Portogallo, Francia, Belgio, Italia. Mentre la polizia perdeva tempo a cercarci in Europa, siamo arrivati clandestinamente in Marocco dove io e Nairobi ci siamo fatti passare per una coppia di sposi e abbiamo affittato una casa con dei documenti falsi. Ci siamo esposti noi due perchè, come sai, le facce di Tokyo e Rio erano conosciute alla polizia - non abbiamo voluto rischiare. L'uomo che ci ha affittato la casa non sa che in realtà ci hanno dormito altre sei persone. Ora che sono stato arrestato, la mia foto deve essere stata diffusa anche al di fuori dell'Europa e quell'uomo avrà chiamato la polizia sperando in una ricompensa."

Raquel rimase in silenzio per circa un minuto, elaborando ciò che lui le aveva appena detto. "Chi ti dice che non andrò a raccontare tutto ai miei colleghi ispettori appena uscita da questa stanza?"

Sergio alzò lo sguardo verso di lei. "Per dire che cosa? Che sono stati così stupidi da cercarci per settimane tra Amsterdam e Parigi, mentre noi eravamo a prendere il sole a Casablanca? Penso che l'abbiano già capito. O dirai loro che in quella casa eravamo in otto anzichè in due? Non hai prove, nessuno di loro è stato visto e mi sono assicurato di eliminare ogni traccia di DNA prima di andarcene. Non ti ho detto nulla che sia utile alle indagini."

Raquel non sapeva che cosa dire. Quell'uomo era un fottuto genio e, per quanto inusuale potesse sembrare, ciò le provocava una serie di brividi che correvano lungo la colonna vertebrale e terminavano in mezzo alle gambe. Utilizzò tutte le sue forze per respingere questo pensiero.

"E questa...Nairobi...va bene, non era tua moglie. Che mi dici di fidanzata, amante, una da una botta e via?"

Lui scosse la testa.

"Mi stai dicendo che non è successo niente tra di voi?"

Sergio scosse la testa di nuovo. "Mai. Nè con lei, nè con nessun altra." Indicò la sedia di fronte a sè. "Ti prego, siediti."

Raquel fece come le aveva chiesto.

"Raquel...", esitò temendo che lei l'avrebbe corretto come aveva fatto il giorno prima, ma non successe. Allora continuò: "Raquel, tu sei stata la prima e ultima donna per me dopo anni, oltre che l'unica in tutta la mia vita di cui mi sia veramente importato. Te l'ho già detto e te lo ripeterò altre mille volte se necessario: nulla di ciò che è successo tra noi era pianificato. Io ti giuro che mai avrei pensato di provare qualcosa per te, ma è successo e non me ne pento, perchè quei pochi giorni passati con te sono stati i più belli della mia esistenza."

Il cuore di Raquel batteva talmente forte che temeva le potesse esploderle nel petto. Quelle parole erano tutto ciò che avrebbe sempre voluto sentirsi dire, ma allo stesso tempo la terrorizzavano.

"Ti ho aspettata tutti i giorni per mesi alle coordinate che ti ho dato. Ogni giorno speravo di vederti arrivare, ma non è mai successo."

"Quali coordinate?", chiese lei alzando un sopracciglio.

Lui la guardò sorpreso. "Raquel...hai mai guardato il retro delle cartoline che ti ho dato quel giorno all'Hanoi?"

"Non le ho più guardate...", ammise scuotendo la testa. Poi, notando l'espressione avvilita di lui, aggiunse: "...ma le ho ancora."

Lui annuì. "Allora quando vai a casa stasera prendile e guarda il retro..." Stava per aggiungere qualcosa, quando la radiotrasmittente di Raquel si accese.

"Raquel, ma dove sei finita? E' mezzora che aspetto il mio caffè." La voce di Alicia suonò metallica attraverso l'apparecchio.

Raquel si portò la radiotrasmittente alla bocca. "Sì, sto arrivando."

Si alzò e guardò Sergio, senza sapere bene che cosa dire. Come saluti il tuo ex, che casualmente è un carcerato nella prigione in cui lavori, che ha appena sottinteso di provare qualcosa per te, soprattutto se anche tu provi qualcosa per lui?

"Beh...ci vediamo." Disse alzando la mano in segno di saluto, lui ricambiò. 

"Ah, Raquel?"

Lei si voltò. Era tornato a guardarla con un'espressione impacciata che non aveva nulla a che vedere con quella che aveva mentre le illustrava la fuga in Marocco.

"Hai chiesto il trasferimento?"

Un sorriso timido si dipinse sul volto di lei. "Non ancora."

Uscendo dalla cella, Raquel provò una sensazione di peso sul fondo dello stomaco che non riuscì a decifrare.

*****

La prima cosa che fece Raquel una volta tornata a casa fu recuperare dal cassettone della sua camera le cartoline che lui le aveva lasciato. Negli ultimi mesi aveva avuto più volte la tentazione di guardarle, ma non l'aveva mai fatto - era convinta che l'avrebbero fatta soffrire troppo. Sfilò le cartoline dalla busta in cui le aveva riposte e le girò una a una. Sul retro di ognuna, erano state tracciate delle linee in penna nera e dei numeri che se messi insieme formavano delle coordinate: Palawan, nelle Filippine. Sergio aveva detto di averla aspettata lì. Raquel non riusciva a capacitarsi di aver sempre avuto modo di sapere dove si trovasse e di non essersene mai accorta. Ancor più stupefacente era il fatto che lui le avesse lasciato tra le mani un'informazione che avrebbe potuto compromettere la sua libertà. Si era fidato di lei.  
Sprofondò tra i cuscini sentendo le lacrime cominciare ad annebbiarle la vista. Erano lacrime di dolore misto a una profonda rabbia. Rabbia verso sè stessa per non aver guardato prima quelle maledette cartoline. Rabbia verso di lui per essere un fottuto criminale, per averla fatta soffrire come nessun altro nella vita, ad eccezione di Alberto. Rabbia perchè non avrebbero mai potuto vivere la storia d'amore che si meritavano. Rabbia perchè per quanto lo odiasse più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, lo amava con altrettanta forza.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui, kudos e commenti sono sempre super apprezzati <3
> 
> Inoltre ci tengo a comunicarvi che sarò in viaggio da domani a inizio settimana prossima e non avrò perciò la possibilità di scrivere. Farò del mio meglio per pubblicare il terzo capitolo il prima possibile! :)


	3. Vita di prigione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avvertimenti: tra i temi principali di questo capitolo ci saranno sostanze stupefacenti e spaccio di droga. Inoltre è presente una breve scena di violenza grafica alla fine del capitolo.

Sergio se ne stava sdraiato sulla sua branda mentre fissava le molle arrugginite che sostenevano il letto sopra al suo. Era una fortuna che nessuno vi dormisse o avrebbe rischiato di finirvici schiacciato sotto. In generale, era una fortuna che la cella non fosse al completo perchè il pensiero di dividere la propria stanza con altre tre persone gli dava i brividi. Per il momento aveva solo un coinquilino e sperava che la situazione restasse così il più a lungo possibile. Beh, uno e mezzo, per l'esattezza. Il suo sguardo si spostò sul secondo letto a castello dove, acciambellata su una coperta ordinatamente piegata, dormiva Sofia. Non sapeva come il suo compagno di stanza fosse riuscito a introdurre un furetto in prigione, ma sembrava che la polizia non avessero nulla da dire a riguardo, così Sofia viveva ufficialmente con loro.

Era passata una settimana da quando si trovava in carcere e il condividere la stanza non era l'unica cosa a cui ancora non si era abituato. Gli orari rigidi, le divise, il bagno in comune erano tutte cose che lo turbavano, ma in particolare lo disturbava la mancanza totale di privacy di cui il gabinetto all'interno della cella da utilizzare nelle ore notturne era l'evidenza. Per non parlare del doversi lavare con solo una tendina di plastica che lo separava dal branco di uomini che giravano disgustosamente nudi per il bagno. In condizioni normali avrebbe già messo in atto un piano per uscire da quel posto, ma questa non era una situazione normale: Raquel era lì e lui non se ne sarebbe andato senza aver almeno tentato di sistemare le cose. Non di nuovo, non ora che il destino lo aveva messo di fronte a una seconda possibilità. Per un attimo aveva anche pensato di portarla con sè, ma al momento sembrava un'ipotesi più che azzardata considerando che non si erano nemmeno parlati negli ultimi tre giorni. Moriva dalla voglia di sapere se avesse visto le cartoline, ma non voleva metterle pressione. L'aveva osservava, però: ogni volta che percorreva i grigi corridoi del carcere si guardava intorno sperando di incontrarla e quando capitava ne annotava mentalmente gli orari cercando di ricreare la rotazione dei suoi turni. La sua mente era talmente obnubilata dal pensiero di lei che spendeva ore intere a guardare il soffitto, cercando di interpretare i suoi gesti, i suoi sguardi, di capire che cosa le passasse per la testa. Aveva preso in considerazione differenti possibilità di sviluppo per tutta quella faccenda, spaziando dall'immagine più pessimistica di lui che moriva triste e solo ad una più ottimista - la sua preferita - in cui lui e Raquel facevano l'amore all'ombra di una palma nella loro isoletta privata. Quindi no, non aveva intenzione di andarsene, non ancora per lo meno.

"Professore, ho quello che mi hai chiesto."

Marsiglia varcò la porta e Sofia gli corse incontro, squittendo di gioia quando lui tese il braccio per farla arrampicare fino alla sua spalla. Dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo in direzione del corridoio per controllare che nessuno li stesse osservando, consegnò a Sergio un vecchio telefono.

"Hai avuto qualche problema?"

Marsiglia scosse la testa. "E' costato caro. Essendo un telefono non tracciabile è stato più difficile da reperire, ma non c'è nulla che non si possa trovare per una bella somma."

"Bene. Digli che avrà i soldi non appena sarò fuori da qui."

Marsiglia annuì e si posizionò all'entrata della cella in modo da controllare il corridoio. Quando fu certo che nessuno potesse disturbarlo, Sergio digitò il numero di telefono della persona che lui stesso aveva incaricato della gestione delle comunicazioni di emergenza.

"Sono Il Professore. Ho bisogno che venga recapitato un messaggio agli altri membri della banda il prima possibile. Dì loro che la polizia ha seguito le nostre tracce fino a Casablanca e che non è più sicuro stare dove si trovano ora. Per questo voglio che ognuno di loro si sposti alle coordinate che sto per darti. Che rimangano pronti a spostarsi di nuovo in modo da confondere la pista della polizia e, per l'amor del cielo, che siano discreti. Potrei non essere in grado di aiutarli se si cacciano nei guai."

Chiusa la telefonata, nascose il telefono dove era sicuro le guardie non l'avrebbero trovato. Non gli restava altro che aspettare e sperare che le gli altri ricevessero il suo messaggio.

*****

"Vitello o tonno?"

Sergio osservò disgustato le due opzioni sul bancone della mensa. Nessuno dei due aveva un aspetto invitante, sembrava piuttosto che qualcuno avesse già masticato entrambi i cibi e li avesse risputati nel vassoio. A dirla tutta, Sergio non si sentiva di escludere totalmente questa ipotesi. Rabbrividì al pensiero.

"Penso prenderò solo un po' di quelli", disse indicando il vassoio di broccoli alla sua destra. "E del pane per favore. C'è per caso integrale?"

"Ti sembra un cazzo di ristorante questo?" L'uomo baffuto dietro il bancone grugnì mentre rovesciava una cucchiaiata di broccoli sul suo vassoio, a fianco a due fette di pane. "Il prossimo."

Sergio sospirò. Recuperò un budino al cioccolato dalla postazione dei dolci prima di sedersi a uno dei pochi tavoli vuoti. Stava per cominciare a mangiare quando la vide e si bloccò all'istante. Una macchia sulla sua forchetta. _Totalmente antigienico._ Si guardò intorno: nessuno sembrava apparentemente turbato dal fatto che stessero mangiando cibo probabilmente scaduto da utensili intrisi di germi con alta probabilità di contrarre malattie infettive.

Era occupato a strofinare la propria forchetta nel tovagliolo quando tre uomini si sedettero al suo tavolo. Sollevò lo sguardo.

"Il novellino fa lo schizzinoso." L'uomo che si era appena seduto di fronte a lui indicò la forchetta che Sergio aveva in mano provocando sghignazzi da parte degli altri due.

Sergio si sistemò gli occhiali. "Credo che attento alle basilari norme igieniche sia una descrizione più pertinente."

I tre scoppiarono a ridere.

"Ho sentito molto parlare di te, Marquina, ma devo dire che sei più divertente di quanto mi aspettassi."

"Chi sei e che cosa vuoi?"

"Puoi chiamarmi El Diablo." Il suo sguardo era serio ora. "Vedi, per un gentleman come te la prigione può essere un posto oscuro e minaccioso, con gente pronta a farti a pezzi a ogni angolo. Sono venuto per offrirti la mia protezione. Diciamo che ho un piccolo giro d'affari e sono abbastanza rispettato da fare in modo che nessuno ti disturbi durante la tua permanenza qui. Prima però, ho bisogno che tu faccia qualcosa per me."

"Che tipo di cosa?" Sergio aggrottò la fronte.

"Ogni giovedì sera le cucine vengono rifornite di cibo per la settimana. Si dà il caso che domani ci sarà un ... diciamo un ordine speciale", spiegò con un ghigno. "80g di cocaina pronta da rivendere che tu andrai a recuperare per me. Dovrai agire di notte, dopo la conta, in modo che non venga trovata dagli addetti alla colazione la mattina dopo."

Sergio scosse la testa. "Di notte è vietato l'accesso alle cucine e le celle sono chiuse a chiave. Anche volendo, non potrei."

"Sono sicuro che ti verrà in mente qualcosa. Non hai la fama di essere un genio dopo tutto?" Scrollò le spalle, poi indicò il budino sul vassoio di Sergio. "Ti dispiace?"

Osservò come El Diablo si infilava una cucchiaiata di budino in bocca, mentre le rotelle nella sua mente giravano frenetiche alla ricerca di una soluzione.

"Perchè sei così sicuro che io accetti?", chiese infine con un'espressione seria in viso.

"Perchè ti conviene avermi come amico che come nemico. Là fuori puoi anche essere Il Professore, ma qua dentro non sei nessuno." Si alzò e gli altri due lo imitarono. "Prenditi un po' di tempo per pensarci, torneremo domani per una risposta."

El Diablo posò il contenitore di budino vuoto sul tavolo e si allontanò seguito dai suoi scagnozzi.

*****

Il getto freddo della doccia gli colpiva il viso e lo aiutava a schiariva le idee. Non poteva accettare di scendere a compromessi con quel tipo. Prima di tutto, accettare una volta avrebbe significato doverlo fare anche le successive - perchè sicuramente ci sarebbe stata una seconda volta e una terza e una quarta. Non aveva esperienza in fatto di vita in prigione, ma era sufficientemente intelligente per capire che lì dentro le promesse valevano meno di zero. Sì, forse El Diablo l'avrebbe protetto dagli altri, ma in compenso si sarebbe dovuto sottomettere a lui, cosa che non avrebbe mai accettato di fare. In secondo luogo, il rischio di essere scoperto era alto e non poteva permettersi di attirare l'attenzione su di sè. Una volta sistemate le cose con Raquel non sarebbe rimasto in carcere, questo era chiaro, e per avere più possibilità di successo nell'evasione doveva mantenere un profilo basso. Farsi coinvolgere in un traffico di droga non era sicuramente il modo migliore per farlo.

Dall'altro lato, era evidente che El Diablo non avrebbe accettato un rifiuto. Tuttavia non c'era motivo di andare nel panico al momento. Aveva ancora 16 ore prima di dover dare una risposta, 5 ore prima che chiudessero le celle per la notte - era un tempo più che sufficiente per informarsi su quel tizio e su quanto effettivamente fosse pericoloso. Con un po' di fortuna avrebbe trovato il modo di difendersi.

Sergio sciacquò i residui di shampoo che aveva sui capelli e chiuse il rubinetto. Ancora ad occhi chiusi allungò una mano oltre la tenda di plastica per recuperare l'asciugamano che aveva lasciato appeso al gancio metallico a fianco alla doccia. Tastò il muro per qualche secondo senza riuscire a trovarlo. _Eppure era lì,_ pensò. Aprì gli occhi e si sporse. Non c'era. Abbassò lo sguardo per controllare che non fosse caduto. Niente. _Merda._ Lanciò un'occhiata veloce allo spogliatoio - era piuttosto affollato. Prese un bel respiro e uscì in fretta dalla doccia, le mani sulle parti intime, in direzione di dove aveva lasciato i vestiti puliti. In fondo erano tutti nudi, nessuno ci avrebbe fatto caso. Sbarrò gli occhi quando, arrivato alla panca dove quindici minuti prima aveva lasciato la propria divisa ben piegata, la trovò vuota. Si guardò freneticamente intorno.

"Ehm, scusami ... hai visto i miei vestiti?" Il ragazzo che si stava cambiando alla sua sinistra alzò le spalle.

"Avete visto i miei vestiti?", ripetè ai due uomini sulla destra. Questi scossero la testa.

Gli sguardi degli altri prigionieri cominciavano a spostarsi su di lui mentre borbottavano e lo indicavano, alcuni ridevano.

"Qualcuno ha visto i miei vestiti?", ripetè a voce più alta mentre sentiva il panico crescere inesorabilmente dentro di lui.

*****

Ciò che non sapeva era che dall'altro lato del muro, in quell'esatto momento, Raquel e Alicia stavano percorrendo il corridoio per l'abituale giro di sorveglianza, discutendo dell'ennesimo appuntamento fallito di quest'ultima.

"Davvero ti dico, dopo avermi accompagnata a casa stavo per chiedergli se volesse entrare a bere qualcosa, quando ha tirato fuori il cellulare dicendo che prima doveva acchiappare un Pokémon nel mio vialetto!"

Raquel stava in piedi a fatica dal tanto ridere. "Guarda il lato positivo, per il secondo appuntamento ti porterà a giocare al parco, un po' di movimento fa bene alla tua età!"

"Oh, sta zitta!" Alicia la colpì sulla spalla, con il risultato di farla ridere ancora di più. "Io avevo in mente un altro tipo di movimento! Proprio non capisco come..."

Si zittì all'improvviso e aggrottò la fronte. "Ma che diavolo è quello?"

Raquel, con ancora una mano sulla bocca nel tentativo di trattenere le risate, alzò gli occhi verso ciò che sembravano delle mutande appese al soffitto. Si scambiarono un'occhiata confusa e si avvicinarono. Erano a un paio di metri di distanza quando la porta del bagno si aprì e Sergio ne uscì visibilmente scosso e, soprattutto, totalmente nudo.  
Alla vista delle due donne si immobilizzò. Nonostante fosse ancora bagnato per la doccia, sentì una vampata di calore improvviso tanto che pensò gli stessero andando a fuoco le guance. Rimase immobile per un momento, cercando di coprirsi con le mani il più possibile, senza sapere che cosa fare. A giudicare dall'espressione confusa, neanche Raquel e Alicia sapevano come reagire. 

"Marquina! Ma che diavolo stai facendo?" Fu Alicia a interrompere il silenzio. 

"Io sto...io...ehm..." Dopo un balbettio iniziale riuscì a formulare: "Mi sono fatto una doccia, ma... ma ho dimenticato di portare con me i vestiti puliti." Raquel aggottò la fronte.

"Allora immagino che tu ti sia divertito ad appendere in giro le tue mutande prima di farti la doccia." Alicia inarcò le sopracciglia indicando il soffitto. 

Sergio alzò lo sguardo e spalancò gli occhi alla vista delle sue mutande appese. 

"Senti, capisco che tu voglia stare al centro dell'attenzione, ma questo è un po' esagerato. Ti dovremo fare un richiamo e..." 

"Alicia, mi sembra più che sia stato vittima di uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. Lasciamo che vada a rivestirsi.", intervenne Raquel e lui le rivolse uno sguardo pieno di gratitudine. 

Camminando velocemente in direzione della sua cella, Sergio potè udire chiaramente Alicia dire: "Oh, Raquel, che guastafeste! Insomma, quando ricapita di vedere un sedere così?!"

*****

  
Non si era mai sentito più umiliato. Aveva sempre avuto un rapporto conflittuale con il suo corpo e la nudità gli aveva sempre provocato imbarazzo, ma dover camminare in pubblico senza niente addosso era ben oltre il suo limite di sopportazione. Un po' come quando da adolescente hai gli incubi e sogni di trovarti a scuola e improvvisamente ti accorgi di non avere i vestiti addosso, ma cento volte peggio perchè non si era trattato di un sogno. Per di più era successo di fronte a Raquel. Non che non l'avesse visto nudo prima di allora - erano andati a letto due volte durante il colpo - ma era stato un contesto totalmente diverso. Da ore ormai si rigirava nel letto senza riuscire a prendere sonno, sopraffatto com'era dal senso di vergogna. Oltretutto, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che la sparizione dei suoi vestiti non fosse stata solamente uno scherzo, frutto della noia di qualche carcerato come aveva ipotizzato Raquel. Era stato un messaggio, una piccola dimostrazione di come El Diablo avrebbe potuto rendergli la vita difficile, un assaggio delle umiliazioni e angherie che avrebbe dovuto subire se si fosse rifiutato di collaborare con lui - e chissà cos'altro gli avrebbe potuto fare.

Quel pomeriggio, una volta rivestito e tranquillizzato per quanto possibile, era riuscito a ricavare delle informazioni su El Diablo, con il prezioso aiuto di Marsiglia. Era stato condannato a 30 anni di carcere per l'omicidio della moglie e del suo amante, era stato coinvolto i traffico di armi e droga - aveva ancora 22 anni da scontare e gestiva il principale giro di commercio illegale all'interno del carcere. Era una figura potente, il che significava che Sergio non avrebbe trovato nessuno disposto a sfidarlo, sicuramente non in breve tempo. Aveva solo poche ore prima di dover dare una risposta ed era solo.

Era notte fonda quando avvertì come la sensazione che qualcuno lo stesse osservando. Trattenne il respiro. _E' solo la tua immaginazione,_ pensò. _Le celle sono chiuse a chiave,_ _non c'è modo che i prigionieri vadano in giro a quest'ora_. Aspettò qualche minuto nella speranza che la sensazione si attenuasse, invece non fece altro che peggiorare. C'era qualcuno, ne era sicuro. Girò lentamente la testa verso il letto dall'altro lato della cella - Marsiglia dormiva. Allungò una mano tremante verso gli occhiali appoggiati sulla mensola a fianco al letto e li indossò. Poi, lentamente, sollevò la testa. Ed eccolo lì - il ragazzo che si trovava insieme a El Diablo il giorno prima - dall'altro lato della grata che separava la cella dal corridoio, i pugni stretti attorno alle sbarre metalliche. Guardava fisso nella sua direzione con un ghigno stampato in faccia, i capelli chiari illuminati dalla flebile luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra. 

"Buongiorno", disse e le sue labbra si stirarono ancora di più in un'espressione beffarda. "Ti è piaciuto lo scherzetto dei vestiti? Personalmente, l'ho trovato esilarante."

Sergio deglutì a fatica. Sentiva la bocca asciutta e i muscoli non gli rispondevano.

"Il tuo tempo è scaduto", continuò il ragazzo improvvisamente serio. "Mi serve una risposta."

Sergio non vedeva altra soluzione. Si schiarì la gola nel tentativo di ritrovare la voce. "Va bene ... lo farò."

Il ragazzo annuì. "Saggia decisione, Professore."

*****

Erano le 22:00 di giovedì quando Sergio si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso l'entrata della cella. Afferrò la chiave elettronica che Sofia era riuscita a rubare a una guardia e allungò il braccio verso il lettore dall'altro lato della grata. La porta si aprì con un sommesso _click_. Era fuori. Incapace di sentire altro oltre il proprio battito cardiaco, sgattaiolò in cucina seguendo il percorso che aveva studiato quella mattina e assicurandosi di non entrare nel raggio d'azione di nessuna telecamera di sorveglianza. Oltrepassò la mensa, la porta della cucina e si diresse verso la cella frigorifera.

Non si rese conto di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tragitto fino a quando lasciò andare un lungo sospiro nel momento in cui strinse le mani sui tre pacchetti di polvere bianca. Ce l'aveva. Ora non gli rimaneva altro da fare che tornare in cella e fingere che non fosse mai successo. Stava riposizionando il coperchio sul contenitore del riso in cui la droga era stata nascosta, quando le luci si accesero.

"Che sta succedendo qui?"

Sospirando di sollievo all'udire la voce di Raquel, si voltò. "Grazie al cielo sei tu."

Al riconoscerlo, lei abbassò la pistola. "Stai dicendo che non sarei capace di consegnarti?", chiese alzando un sopracciglio.

Lui non potè fare a meno di abbozzare un sorriso. "Non mi permetterei mai."

Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio. Era la prima volta che si trovavano faccia a faccia dopo la conversazione riguardante le cartoline e nessuno dei due sapeva che cosa dire. Rimasero lì, a guardarsi negli occhi, fino a che Raquel scosse la testa e aggrottò la fronte.

"Che cosa ci fai qui?" Questa domanda lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà e si maledisse mentalmente quando gli occhi di lei si fermarono sulla sua mano destra. Lei lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, come a richiedere una spiegazione. "Ti devo chiedere di consegnarmeli."

"Ma..."

"Stai già rischiando di finire in isolamento per essere fuori dalla tua cella senza permesso, non costringermi a farti rapporto." Tese la mano nella sua direzione, il palmo rivolto all'insù, e lui dovette arrendersi. Le consegnò la droga. "Sergio, che diavolo è questo?"

Lui sospirò. "Cocaina."

"Questo lo so - non sono stupida", si affrettò a rispondere lei. "Voglio dire, che cosa ci fai in una cella frigorifera con tre pacchetti di droga?"

Lui esitò.

Raquel ripose la pistola nella fondina che portava alla cintura e fece un passo verso di lui. "Sergio non credo che tu ti sia improvvisamente trasformato in uno spacciatore o che sia per uso tuo personale, non è da te." Fece un altro passo, gli occhi fissi in quelli di lui. "Penso invece che questo fatto sia connesso all'incidente di ieri, nel bagno." Era a pochi passi da lui ormai. "Ma non posso aiutarti se non mi dici che cosa sta succedendo."

Sembrò prendere in considerazione la cosa per un momento, poi annuì. "Va bene, ti dirò tutto."

E così fece. Erano seduti sul pavimento della cucina, uno a fianco all'altra, le loro schiene appoggiate alla parete, mentre le raccontava di El Diablo e delle sue minacce, del brutto tiro che gli aveva fatto rubandogli i vestiti e degli altri tentativi di intimidirlo. Raquel lo ascoltava attentamente e quando ebbe finito si girò verso di lui con sguardo deciso. 

"Parlerò di lui ai miei superiori e mi assicurerò che non ti disturbi più. Potrei anche riuscire a farlo trasferire in massima sicurezza..."

Lui spalancò gli occhi, allarmato. "Ti prego, non farlo."

"Non permetterò che quel tipo continui a bullizzarti. Hai corso un grosso rischio venendo qui stanotte e sei stato fortunato che sia stata io a trovarti. Potresti non avere la stessa fortuna la prossima volta."

"Raquel, per favore." La guardò dritto negli occhi. "E' una persona pericolosa, ho paura di ciò che potrebbe fare a chi gli mette i bastoni tra le ruote. Non gli importerà nulla del fatto che sei una poliziotta. Se mai dovesse succederti qualcosa a causa mia, beh... non potrei mai perdonarmelo."

Lei si morse il labbro inferiore e, mentre lo faceva, vide gli occhi di lui spostarsi sulla sua bocca. Sentì una palpitazione. Moriva dalla voglia di baciarlo. Lui rialzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di lei, e Raquel potè leggervi lo stesso desiderio. Dopo un tempo che sembrò infinito, lui avvicinò il viso di qualche centimetro, il respiro accelerato.  
Sorprendendo sè stessa per prima, lei poggiò una mano sul suo petto applicandovi una lieve pressione che lo fece fermare.

"Sergio, aspetta."

Lui la guardò confuso. "Scusami, io ho pensato che...scusa."

"Hai pensato bene", rispose lei in fretta. "Solo, fammi parlare." Prese un respiro profondo e continuò. "Voglio baciarti. Dio solo sa quanto voglio baciarti in questo momento, ma non so se sono in grado di affrontarne le conseguenze. Non so se sarei capace di portare avanti una relazione in prigione, non penso neanche che sia permessa una cosa del genere. E se ora ci baciamo, ma poi non possiamo stare insieme ... non so se potrei sopravvivere. I mesi che ho passato senza di te sono stati un vero incubo e non ho la forza di ripetere tutto da capo, non ce la faccio." Mentre parlava, una lacrima le scese lungo la guancia. Lui si affrettò ad asciugarla e, invece di ritrarre la mano, continuò ad accarezzarle dolcemente il viso. Il dolore nei suoi occhi gli spezzava il cuore.

"Raquel, ti giuro che sarei pronto a scappare con te in questo istante se solo me lo chiedessi. Ce ne andremmo lontano, compreremmo una casa vicino all'oceano e..."

"A Palawan?"

Lui sorrise. "A Palawan. Devi solo dirlo."

Lei piegò la testa di lato e gli rivolse un sorriso timido, aveva gli occhi lucidi. "Ci penserò, te lo prometto."

Continuarono a parlare a bassa voce fino a quando sentirono dei passi provenire dal corridoio. Si scambiarono uno sguardo allarmato.

"Raquel, dove sei?"

Suárez si trovava a pochi passi dalla porta della cucina quando Raquel ne uscì. "Mi dispiace di averci messo tanto. Stavo controllando che non ci fosse nulla di sospetto tra i rifornimenti arrivati oggi."

Mentre chiudeva la porta, lanciò uno sguardo al bancone dietro al quale era accucciato Sergio e non potè fare a meno di sorridere.

*****

La mattina dopo, Sergio si svegliò con un senso di leggerezza che gli pervadeva lo stomaco. Aveva dormito solo due ore e le profonde borse che aveva sotto gli occhi ne erano la prova, ma non gli importava. Solo poche ore prima, lei aveva detto di volerlo baciare. Questa era l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare. Si alzò dal letto e si vestì con un'espressione sognante dipinta sul viso. Di tanto in tanto, Marsiglia gli lanciava delle occhiate sospettose, ma non fece domande e Sergio gliene fu grato: non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a tenere per sè la ragione del suo buon umore.

Fece colazione e si diresse verso la biblioteca - voleva avere un piano pronto per quando lei avesse accettato la sua proposta. _Se dice di sì_ , ricordò a sè stesso. Si era imposto di rimanere con i piedi per terra, ma si stava rivelando un'impresa più ardua del previsto.

Nel momento in cui imboccò il corridoio secondario che portava alla biblioteca, però, si ritrovò di fronte ad un problema ben più grande. El Diablo era lì, appoggiato al muro con una sigaretta tra le dita, in compagnia di altri tre detenuti. Uno di loro era il ragazzo biondo che gli aveva fatto visita due notti prima. 

"Marquina, spero tu abbia dormito bene." El Diablo sogghignò girando la testa nella sua direzione. "Penso tu abbia qualcosa per me, dico bene?"

Sergio si immobilizzò. Era stato talmente concentrato su Raquel da essersi scordato della droga. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò al ricordo di Raquel che infilava la droga nella tasca della divisa. 

"In realtà, no."

"Che cosa significa?"

"Non ho la droga. Io... l'ho persa", mentì. "Ho sentito un rumore e sono tornato di corsa nella mia cella. Quando ho controllato le tasche, non c'era più. Deve essermi caduta." 

"Concorderai con me sul fatto che sia molto frustrante che qualcuno non porti a termine il lavoro che gli è stato assegnato."

Sergio deglutì a fatica. "Ho dei soldi", disse velocemente. "Molti soldi. Posso ripagarti non appena uscirò da qui. Che cosa ne pensi di dieci mila euro?"

El Diablo sembrò considerare l'offerta. "Mi pare adeguato. Tuttavia, nella vita non gira tutto intorno al denaro e non penso che sia sufficiente per riparare al senso di profondo sconforto che provo. Mi sono affidato a te per questo incarico ... e mi hai deluso. Ci sono ferite che hanno bisogno di tempo per guarire. Fortunatamente, ho giusto in mente qualcosa che potrebbe farmi sentire meglio."

Fece un cenno ai suoi scagnozzi e in un secondo Sergio fu circondato. Due di loro lo afferrarono per le braccia, immobilizzandolo. 

"No, ti prego!", gridò. "Ti darò venti mila euro!"

El Diablo fece un altro cenno al terzo uomo.

"Trenta mila!"

Questi iniziò a colpirlo. Prima lo stomaco, poi il viso. I suoi occhiali caddero sul pavimento mentre si dibatteva per liberarsi da quell'orrore e gridava aiuto. Un pugno lo colpì sul naso, poteva sentire il sapore del sangue in gola. Poi un altro e il dolore gli impedì di aprire l'occhio. Una ginocchiata nello stomaco, non poteva respirare. Cominciò a tossire. Sentì tutti i muscoli del corpo cominciare a cedere, uno dopo l'altro, mentre si accasciava a terra. Poteva sentire i calci colpigli le costole, la schiena, le gambe. Poi quella tortura si interruppe. Rimase a fissare il pavimento sporco della prigione con l'unico occhio che era in grado di aprire. Sapeva di doversi alzare, ma era troppo stanco per farlo. _Ora mi_ _alzo, tra un minuto mi alzo,_ ripeteva nella sua mente. _Solo un altro minuto_. Fino a che non fu in grado di vedere nient'altro che il buio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos e commenti sono sempre apprezzati <3


	4. Addormentato

Raquel attraversò rapidamente la sala d'ingresso dell'ospedale in direzione del grande ascensore che conduceva ai reparti, premette il pulsante che portava al 4 ° piano e attese impaziente la chiusura delle porte, ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo in tensione. Quando, poche ore prima, Alicia le aveva telefonato e le aveva raccontato l'accaduto, non voleva crederci. Il suo cervello non riusciva a concepire il fatto che mentre lei era a casa sua, al sicuro, e sorrideva nel cuscino come un'adolescente, incapace di dormire nonostante avesse lavorato tutta notte, lui era stato picchiato da una banda di delinquenti e si trovava ora in un letto d'ospedale. Dal momento in cui era stato aggredito a quello in cui lei ne era venuta a conoscenza erano passate più di sei ore: un lasso di tempo di sei ore in cui lui sarebbe potuto morire e lei non l'avrebbe neanche saputo. Il solo pensiero la tormentava.

Fortunatamente, l'ascensore non fece sosta a nessun altro piano e in poche decine di secondi Raquel si stava facendo largo tra i corridoi, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Oltrepassò una grande porta sormontata da un cartello riportante la scritta: "Unità di terapia intensiva" e si avvicinò all'infermiera seduta al bancone circolare vicino all'ingresso.

"Mi scusi, sto cercando Sergio Marquina."

"Certo, mi faccia controllare." La donna digitò qualcosa al computer, poi scosse la testa e si rivolse di nuovo a Raquel. "Mi dispiace, nessuno è autorizzato a entrare in contatto con lui, eccetto il personale sanitario e la polizia."

Raquel infilò una mano nella borsa e recuperò il distintivo. "Sono l'agente Raquel Murillo del penitenziario di Santa Cruz, dove il signor Marquina sta attualmente scontando la pena."

"Le mie scuse, signora Murillo," disse l'infermiera dopo aver controllato il distintivo. "In questo caso, può procedere fino alla fine del corridoio e girare a destra. Il letto è il numero otto, nella seconda stanza sulla sinistra. Il dottore sta parlando con il suo collega proprio in questo momento."

Raquel la ringraziò e seguì le indicazioni che le aveva dato. Al girare l'angolo vide il suo collega, Ruiz, intento in una conversazione con un uomo alto sulla sessantina.

"Ciao Pablo."

"Raquel! Non è il tuo giorno libero?"

"Alicia mi ha raccontato l'accaduto e..." _Merda._ Come poteva giustificare il fatto che stesse facendo visita a un detenuto nel suo giorno libero senza sottintendere che ci fossero sotto degli interessi personali?

"Beh, sai che ho studiato come ispettore e lavorare in prigione può essere veramente noioso, così ho cominciato a indagare," spiegò con un sorriso appena accennato. "Inoltre il responsabile, chiunque sia, è una minaccia sia per i prigionieri che per i poliziotti."

Ruiz annuì, poi la presentò al medico. "Il dottor Torres stava per aggiornarmi sulle condizioni di Marquina."

"Come dicevo al suo collega, le condizioni del paziente non sono così critiche come pensavamo inizialmente. La radiografia ha evidenziato due fratture costali sul lato sinistro che fortunatamente non hanno causato alcun danno agli organi interni. I colpi sul viso e sullo stomaco gli sono costati parecchi lividi, ma gli esami non hanno rilevato ulteriori fratture o emorragie interne. L'unica cosa che ci preoccupa è la presenza di un piccolo edema cerebrale, ovvero un eccesso di liquido all'interno del cervello, che preme sul lobo temporale."

La preoccupazione, insieme alle scarse conoscenze mediche, stava impedendo a Raquel di stare al passo con tutte quelle informazioni. L'unica cosa che voleva sapere era se, alla fine, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

"Provocherà danni permanenti?" chiese.

"Non possiamo dirlo con certezza, ma è improbabile. L'edema interessa un'area molto piccola e lo stiamo tenendo sotto controllo con trattamenti specifici. Al momento il paziente si trova in uno stato di coma farmacologico che aiuterà il suo cervello nel processo di guarigione..."

Raquel espirò profondamente. "Un coma?"

"Un coma farmacologico", precisò Torres. "Lo interromperemo una volta che il liquido in eccesso si sarà riassorbito, il che potrebbe richiedere alcuni giorni, ma è l'opzione migliore per prevenire eventuali danni alle funzioni cognitive. Si fidi, ho affrontato casi peggiori di questo e il fatto che non abbia bisogno di un intervento chirurgico è un'ottima notizia, significa che non è così grave. "

Raquel annuì. _Respira. Starà bene._

Quando il dottore si allontanò, Raquel entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta. Al vederlo, si coprì la bocca con le mani, gli occhi spalancati. Era sdraiato sul letto, intubato, con un tubicino per l'alimentazione che gli usciva dal naso e una flebo infilata nel braccio. Si avvicinò e osservò il suo viso: l'area accanto all'occhio destro era gonfia e viola di lividi, insieme al naso e al lato sinistro della mascella. Le lacrime iniziarono a scorrerle lungo le guance.

"Mi dispiace, Sergio. Mi dispiace così tanto", singhiozzò. "È solo colpa mia."

Raquel prese la mano di lui tra le sue e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto al letto.

"Se non ti avessi confiscato la droga, El Diablo non ti avrebbe fatto del male. Perché è stato lui a ridurti così, non è vero? Sono sicura che è stato lui, quel bastardo. Me lo sarei dovuto aspettare. Avrei dovuto aiutarti, proteggerti in qualche modo. Invece sono tornata a casa e... e ti ho lasciato da solo ad affrontare quel tipo e guardarti ora..." La sua voce era spezzata, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi, le lacrime le bagnavano le guance e il mento fino a cadere e macchiare le lenzuola. "Oddio, mi dispiace tanto."

Si coprì il viso mentre piangeva. Era troppo. Lui era tornato nella sua vita da solo due settimane e in un così breve periodo di tempo lei l'aveva odiato, amato, odiato di nuovo, a volte avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi e colpirlo con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, altre volte baciarlo così appassionatamente che solo la mancanza di aria avrebbe potuto separarli. Lui le aveva proposto di fuggire insieme e il giorno dopo era in coma. Quell'intera situazione era semplicemente troppo da affrontare. Dopo essersi calmata, frugò nella borsa alla ricerca di un fazzoletto con il quale asciugarsi gli occhi, ormai rossi per il pianto. Fece un paio di respiri profondi e gli strinse la mano.

"Starai bene, mi senti? Starai bene." Allungò la mano per spostargli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. "Mi prenderò cura io di te. Sono qui."

*****

"Sono qui, Sergio." Si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso che le illuminava il viso e i capelli dorati che ondeggiavano nella dolce brezza delle Filippine, si alzò dal divano di vimini su cui era seduta e camminò tra le sue braccia.

"Mi sei mancato."

"Mi sei mancata anche tu."

Si baciarono lentamente, assaporando l'uno le labbra dell'altra. Amava il dolce sapore dei suoi baci, il loro calore e la loro dolcezza. Avrebbe potuto spendere ore a baciarla ancora e ancora e ancora, senza mai stancarsi. Ogni volta che le loro lingue si sfioravano era come se piccole scosse elettriche gli attraversassero il corpo intero e non poté fare a meno di pensare di essere l'uomo più fortunato del mondo per il semplice fatto di poterla tenere tra le braccia. Dalla bocca di lei uscì un gemito di disappunto quando Sergio interruppe quel contatto - doveva guardarla. Aveva bisogno di riempirsi gli occhi della sua bellezza. Abbassò lo sguardo su di lei e sorrise della differenza di altezza: sembrava così piccola accanto a lui. La visione di lei tra le sue braccia, in piedi nel portico di casa loro con le labbra umide e lievemente arrossate per quel bacio che avevano appena condiviso, era mozzafiato. La contemplò a lungo, per poi seppellire il viso tra i suoi capelli e inalarne il profumo. Profumava di frutta tropicale, mare e sole. Era il suo piccolo raggio di sole.

Lei gli prese il viso tra le mani e sorrise. " _Mi Amor,_ come è andato il viaggio?"

"Bene, ma non ho smesso di pensarti per un secondo."

"Sei un tesoro." Si alzò in punta di piedi e posò un bacio sulle sue labbra. "Hai fame? Ti ho preparato del riso e delle verdure..."

Si avviò verso la porta a vetri che portava all'interno, ma lui l'afferrò dolcemente per la vita e la riportò tra le sue braccia, la schiena di lei premuta contro il suo torace.

"In realtà, pensavo di passare direttamente al dolce," sussurrò poco sotto il suo orecchio prima di premere un bacio sulla sua pelle morbida.

Un ampio sorriso si formò sul volto di lei. "Può essere un'opzione."

*****

Quel pomeriggio, Raquel bussò alla porta del direttore dell'ufficio della prigione.

"Prieto, devo parlarle di ciò che è successo a Marquina," disse non appena entrò nella stanza. "Penso di sapere chi lo ha aggredito."

Prieto distolse lo sguardo dai documenti che stava esaminando e la guardò incuriosito. "Chi hai in mente?"

"Pedro Velázquez, noto anche come El Diablo."

"Come fai ad esserne così sicura?"

"L'ho visto parlare con Marquina in mensa l'altro giorno," mentì. "Sono abbastanza sicura che Marquina si sia rifiutato di fare qualcosa per lui, così gli ha dato una lezione."

"Hai delle prove?"

Raquel si morse il lato interno della guancia. "No, ma lei sa meglio di me che quell'uomo ha causato problemi fin dal giorno in cui ha messo piede qui dentro ed è il capo della principale banda criminale della prigione, questo ormai è noto a tutti. Inoltre, non sarebbe la prima volta che si comporta in questo modo."

Prieto scosse la testa. "Non indagherò su Velázquez basandomi solo su delle ipotesi. Non abbiamo prove contro di lui e, in ogni caso, non è che Marquina non se lo sia meritato."

"Le cerchi le prove!" sbottò Raquel. Mentre l'ultima affermazione di Prieto echeggiava nella sua mente, ogni suo tentativo di contenere la rabbia stava miseramente fallendo. "Controlli i video della sicurezza, interroghi gli altri prigionieri! Le telecamere del corridoio vicino alla biblioteca sono state oscurate: potrebbero esserci delle impronte digitali. Ci sono moltissime cose che potrebbe fare invece che restare seduto qui a fingere che non sia successo nulla. Che cosa accadrebbe se la notizia diventasse di dominio pubblico? Che cosa direbbero i giornalisti del direttore di un penitenziario statale che rifiuta di indagare sull'aggressione a uno dei suoi prigionieri? La faccenda verrebbe descritta come il fallimento dell'intero sistema carcerario spagnolo e non credo che i tuoi superiori ne sarebbero contenti. Potrebbe perfino rischiare il licenziamento."

Il direttore sembrò riflettere su quelle parole per un momento, poi si sporse all'indietro per appoggiarsi allo schienale della poltrona. "Va bene. Terrò d'occhio Velázquez e procederò a interrogare Marquina non appena si sarà svegliato. Se è tutto, puoi andare."

"In realtà, non è tutto."

Prieto sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo dai documenti sulla scrivania, quasi infastidito.

"Sono convinta che la banda di Dalì cercherà di aiutarlo a fuggire dall'ospedale. Ho bisogno della sua autorizzazione per rimanere sul luogo a sorvegliare la situazione," continuò Raquel.

"Ho già provveduto a posizionare un ufficiale di polizia di fronte alla sua stanza."

"Sono la persona più adatta per questo lavoro, lo sa bene. Ho già affrontato quelle persone e conosco le loro strategie meglio di chiunque altro."

"Immagino sia vero," ammise infine lui, non senza un sospiro. "Bene. Ti alternerai con Ruiz."

I giorni che seguirono, Raquel trascorse la maggior parte del tempo in ospedale. Sedeva sulla sedia accanto al letto di Sergio leggendo un libro o guardando un film sulla vecchia televisione che c'era nella stanza e il resto del tempo gli parlava. Parlava di tutto: della sua giornata, di sua figlia, dei suoi colleghi e di quanto non sopportasse Prieto, delle condizioni mentali di Marivì, del tempo, dei pettegolezzi che sentiva dalle infermiere... Parlare sembrava avesse un effetto positivo sulle persone in coma - almeno questo era quanto diceva la rivista medica che aveva comprato all'edicola di fronte all'ospedale. Durante i turni di notte pisolava sul letto a fianco a quello di lui, approfittando del fatto che nessun altro paziente fosse autorizzato nella stanza per motivi di sicurezza e, per comodità, aveva riposto dei vestiti e degli asciugamani nell'armadio: in questo modo poteva facilmente fare la doccia, indossare un pigiama pulito per la notte e cambiarsi la mattina dopo, prima che qualcuno se ne accorgesse. Non era autorizzata a farlo e sarebbe potuta finire nei guai se qualcuno lo avesse scoperto, ma questo era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri. In fondo, non credeva davvero che i membri della sua squadra avrebbero cercato di aiutarlo a fuggire - non mentre era ancora in coma per lo meno - quindi non c'era motivo per non permettersi un po' di agio e concentrarsi sull'unica cosa che la preoccupava al momento: la sua salute. Infatti, mentre passava le proprie giornate rannicchiata sulla sedia a fianco al letto di lui a raccontargli la sua vita, minuto dopo minuto, ora dopo ora, aveva cominciato a realizzare quanto tenesse a lui. Le importava di lui, le importava molto più di ciò che era stata disposta ad ammettere a sè stessa negli ultimi mesi. Teneva a lui disperatamente e il solo pensiero la lasciava senza fiato.

*****

Il martedì mattina della settimana successiva, Raquel varcò la porta della stanza, raggiante.

"Buongiorno, bell'addormentato!" Appoggiò la tazza di caffè al caramello di Starbucks sul comodino e si avvicinò alla finestra per tirare le tende in modo che la luce del sole potesse illuminare la camera.

"Oggi è un grande giorno! Vuoi sapere perché?"

Tornò in prossimità del letto e si sedette. "Ho appena parlato con i medici e potrebbero decidere di svegliarti! Devono solo fare alcuni esami per assicurarsi che il tuo cervello stia bene, ma stasera potresti già essere sveglio."

Allungò una mano e intrecciò le dita con quelle di lui. Solo poche ore e sarebbe stata in grado di parlargli di nuovo, di sentire di nuovo la sua voce. All'improvviso, sentì un nodo allo stomaco. E se non fosse guarito o se non si fosse svegliato affatto? Scosse la testa. Scientificamente parlando, non c'era motivo per cui questo accadesse: i farmaci mantenevano il suo stato di coma, di conseguenza la sospensione di tali farmaci l'avrebbe portato a svegliarsi. Ma se, per qualunque motivo, non si fosse svegliato? Alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto, sbattendo le palpebre ripetutamente nel tentativo di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

"Sergio, non fare scherzi," disse, la mano di lui stretta tra le proprie. "Farai quegli esami e il tuo cervello starà bene. Stanotte sarai sveglio. Niente scherzi, mi hai sentito? Non provarci nemmeno. "

Appoggiò la testa allo schienale della sedia, lo sguardo di nuovo fisso sul suo viso. Dopo un tempo di cui neanche Raquel avrebbe saputo definire la durata, un colpo alla porta interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri: era arrivato il momento di trasportarlo al piano di sopra per la TAC. Raquel fece un respiro profondo. "Meglio per te che tu sia guarito, Sergio, o giuro che ti sveglierò io a forza di schiaffi."

La giornata proseguì con il letto di Sergio spinto da una stanza all'altra, mentre medici e infermieri gli ronzavano intorno intenti a effettuare ogni sorta di esame. Raquel li seguì in ogni spostamento, restando in un angolo in modo da non essere d'intralcio e tirando un sospiro di sollievo ogni volta che un certo esame risultava negativo. Nel tardo pomeriggio, i medici avevano finalmente deciso di rimuovere l'ossigeno e di sospendere parte della terapia.

"Potrebbero essere necessarie alcune ore prima che si svegli in quanto il corpo ha bisogno di tempo per eliminare i farmaci," spiegò il dottor Torres, una volta riportato Sergio in stanza. "Quando accadrà, è importante che ci chiami immediatamente in modo da poter verificare le sue condizioni il prima possibile."

Raquel annuì e ringraziò il medico prima di prendere il suo solito posto accanto al letto. Si sarebbe svegliato, finalmente. Era solo questione di poche ore. Si morse il labbro inferiore quando un'improvvisa sensazione di agitazione misto a eccitazione le invase lo stomaco. Era stata talmente concentrata sul fatto che lui si stesse per svegliare da non pensare a che cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo. Che cosa avrebbe pensato Sergio nel vederla a fianco a lui al suo risveglio? Avrebbe pensato che stessero di nuovo insieme? E soprattutto, stavano davvero insieme? Chinò la testa sul materasso, sopra alle proprie braccia incrociate. Non aveva voglia di rispondere a quelle domande - era troppo stanca al momento, così utilizzò le ultime forze che aveva in corpo per spingere quei pensieri in un angolo della sua mente. _Ci penserai più tardi_ , si disse mentre sbatteva pigramente le palpebre. _Smettila di preoccuparti tanto_. Chiuse gli occhi e aspettò.

*****

Freddo. Sergio era sdraiato sul letto della loro camera e sentiva freddo. Era strano, dato che vivevano nelle Filippine. Si alzò e si mise addosso un paio di pantaloni e un maglione - aveva i brividi. Si avvicinò alla porta che dava sul corridoio e, non appena l'aprì, fu colpito da un vento gelido proveniente dal soggiorno.

"Raquel?"

Niente.

"Raquel, va tutto bene?"

Ancora una volta, nessuna risposta. Il suo cuore accelerò, mentre camminava in direzione del soggiorno. Faceva sempre più freddo. Arrivato in fondo al corridoio, vide la porta d'ingresso spalancata, la pioggia che scendeva fitta dall'altro lato.

"Raquel!" Gridò, guardandosi attorno in preda al panico.

Attraversò la stanza ed entrò in cucina, dove lo colpì il violento rumore dei mestoli appesi che si stavano scontrando a causa del vento, dando vita a un assordante concerto dalle note metalliche. Lei non c'era. Varcò la porta dello studio e, in un attimo, un forte soffio di vento aprì la finestra portando con sè i fogli di carta sparsi sulla scrivania. Continuò a chiamarla mentre perlustrava ogni stanza della casa, ma non la trovò. Il mondo intorno a lui iniziò a vorticare pericolosamente, facendolo sentir male. Alle sue orecchie, ormai, il rumore del vento non era altro che un suono lontano e ovattato. Cadde in ginocchio, incapace di reagire. Lei non c'era più.

*****

Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte in modo da permettere ai propri occhi di adattarsi alla luce rossastra del tramonto che proveniva dalla grande finestra alla sua destra. Tentò di alzarsi, ma al farlo sentì un dolore acuto colpirlo nelle profondità del cranio e strinse gli occhi, per riaprirli solo quando le ondate di dolore divennero più sopportabili. Scansionò la stanza lentamente, facendo attenzione a non fare movimenti bruschi, e nonostante la visione offuscata - si rese conto di non indossare gli occhiali - gli era chiaro di non trovarsi più in prigione. Girò lievemente la testa per ispezionare il resto della camera e allargò gli occhi per la sorpresa quando la vide. Era un sogno? Non si trovata più in questa vita, ma in una sorta di paradiso immeritato? Allungò la mano per accarezzarle la pelle morbida della guancia. Era decisamente reale.

"Raquel," sussurrò. "Raquel, svegliati."

Un mugolio assonnato le sfuggì dalla bocca mentre reagiva al tocco di lui spingendo lievemente il viso contro il palmo della sua mano.

"Raquel."

Sergio poteva giurare che il cuore gli fosse saltato via dal petto nel momento in cui gli occhi scuri della donna si fissarono nei suoi e non potè fare a meno di trattenere il respiro. Lei si mise dritta, l'espressione ancora confusa. Lo osservò per un lungo momento, poi sorrise.

"Sei sveglio."

"Già." Fece una pausa. "E tu sei qui."

Il sorriso di lei divenne più ampio, mentre le lacrime cominciarono a scorrerle lungo le guance, così che sollevò una mano verso il viso per asciugarle con l'orlo della maglietta.

"Già."

Lui allargò le braccia e lei vi si affrettò all'interno.

"Oddio, mi dispiace!" Raquel sollevò il proprio peso dal corpo di lui al sentirlo gemere di dolore. "Avevo dimenticato che hai due costole rotte."

"Non fa niente," cercò di rassicurarla lui con un'espressione dolente sul viso. "E' solo che... mi fa male dappertutto."

Lei annuì. "Chiamo il dottore."

Si alzò e si diresse verso la porta, ma si fermò quando lo sentì chiamare il suo nome. Si voltò.

"Raquel," lui la guardò, le labbra piegate in un timido sorriso. "Grazie di essere qui."

Lei ricambiò il sorriso e scomparve nel corridoio.

Sergio appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e chiuse gli occhi. Nonostante il forte dolore al fianco e alla testa, non poteva fare a meno di sorridere al ricordo delle sue braccia strette attorno a lui.


End file.
